Many technical advances have improved our ability to transmit data between devices. Accordingly, transmission of content items, such as video games, between devices is becoming increasingly popular. For example, in some cases, a video game may be rendered, in whole or in part, at a content delivery server, and transmitted to a remote client device using, for example, a streaming content delivery session. In some cases, the client may experience a delay in receiving the transmitted content during times when the content delivery server is loading information associated with one or more content attributes. For example, when a user initiates a particular level of play associated with a video game, a client may experience a delay as the content delivery server loads information associated with the particular video game level. In some cases, the content server may also load information associated with other content attributes, such as locations, weapons, characters, story lines, play styles, degrees of difficulty, and the like. In some cases, the delays resulting from loading of information associated with these and other content attributes may be significant. The delays may sometimes negatively impact the user experience and may discourage a user from playing particular content items or from using particular content item delivery services.